Snackcakes and Limit Breaks
by Rinna Zeki-Xiphos
Summary: The sequel to 'And this one time, at band camp'. Summer's over, but the fun's just beginning whenever President ShinRa forms one international high school...between blitzball & band, can the FF7 kids make it through the year without killing each other?
1. Chapter XXI: Prologue Type Thing

Hi, guys!  Squenix/Squaresoft owns everything here...except the title!  And the basic idea...and all that jazz...yeah...anyways...

This story is the sequel to 'And this one time, at band camp'...you can read this without having read band camp, but a lot of the humor in it isn't as funny unless you already know the characters from band camp.  Personally, I recommend reading it first.  I know it says it's 20 chapters long, but it's not really that long at all.  About 6 of the chapters are really short...maybe even 8...

Anyways...it picks up straight off from band camp, if you're wondering why it's chapter 21 instead of chapter 1...but...still...

Without further ado, here's the sequel to 'And this one time, at band camp', which is entitled 'Snackcakes and Limit Breaks'.  I really hope you like this...since I just have so much fun writing it XD

Xifa

"Snackcakes and Limit Breaks"

Chapter XXI: An Introductionish Prological Type Thingy

            It was about two months ago that I, Yuffie Kisaragi, went on the adventure of a lifetime.  I spent a week in a place called Ju-U, which is short for Junon University.  Junon's a nice little place smack in the center of the world.  Very convenient, since it was within the walls of Ju-U that a worldwide band camp was held, and I?  I was one of about 500 students selected from across the Planet to attend it.  I spent a week in boring music theory classes and playing oboe in a dictatorship of a band.  On the last day, a select group of campers and I revolted against our band director.  I wasn't afraid.  I mean, I'd never see him again...right?

            One month later, I got a letter from Commander Leonhart, the dictator...er, band director...from band camp.  I didn't open it.  I figured it was laced with something.

            A week after that, I got a letter from my friend Aeris Gainsborough.  She was asking if I'd read Commander Leonhart's letter, and told me of another letter I'd soon receive...

                        _Dear Yuffie,_

_            Did you get Commander Leonhart's letter?  I could hardly believe it!  I hope you'll be in band this year too!    _

_            If you've not received the letter I'm talking about yet, get ready.  The rumor of a worldwide Shinra school is TRUE!  This year, everyone will be attending __ShinRa__High School__!  _

_            Can't wait to see you there!  _

_                        Love, Aeris_

And a month after that, I found myself packing to leave for SHS.  An entire year with my band camp friends...I couldn't wait. 

            But from the look of that ever-nearing building on the horizon, I might not have to wait too much longer...

A/n: short and boring...but...well...it was a prologue .  Please stick around!


	2. Chapter XXII: ShinRa High School

Chapter XXII: ShinRa High School

"Can you believe this?" the boy with chocobo-yellow hair looked up to the man with white hair that fell just past his shoulders.  Both were lugging suitcases, instrument cases, swords, and other random items.  "Finally, Sephiroth, finally!"

"I know, Cloud," the boy named Sephiroth smiled regretfully.  "If only they would have done it while I was still younger!  I only get one year!"

"Do you think they'll let us pick our roommates?"

"Although not likely, I actually have heard that that is the plan, so yes, we probably will be able to," Sephiroth answered, walking into the dormitory.  "Look...class lists.  Sure aren't as many as I figured."

"A lot of people kept their kids in underground public schools disguised as home schooling.  Didn't want to send their kids to anything involving Shinra," Cloud shrugged, staring at the list, which was still extensively long.

"You're looking for her, aren't you?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Yeah...but..." he smiled brightly.  "She's here," he pointed at her name.  "She's a senior, but she's here!"

"Heh," Sephiroth grinned, crossing his arms.  "Find her later, kid.  We'll see her at dinner tonight."

"Right," Cloud smiled, grabbing a pen and scribbling his initials by her name.

"What's that all about?"

"....well, I..." he paused.

"Wanted her to know you were thinking about her?" Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow, amused.

"...yeah," he mumbled.

            Sephiroth smiled pleasantly, then playfully punched Cloud's arm.

"Geek."

"Hojo...cut it out..."

            A senior with longish black hair walked through the dormitory hallway, head down.  He didn't have much to say to anyone, and didn't really mind it that way.

"Seriously, Hojo, stop!" the voice pleaded again, and the boy had to look up.  Hojo, a complete idiot from the sophmore class, was harassing a smallish girl with long brown hair and green eyes.  The boy paused, but then decided to take action.  He had a grudge against Hojo already from the band camp days about the entire guy-flutist thing.

"Hey," he said quietly, but sort of forcibly.  "Leave the lady alone."

"Valentine," Hojo hissed.

"Hojo," he nodded.

"...what's your problem?"

"You.  Leave her alone."

            Hojo chose at that moment to speed off.  The boy Hojo called Valentine never understood why, but the girl Hojo was bothering did.  After all, she saw Sephiroth walk by and point his sword warningly.

"Thank you," she smiled slightly.

"No problem," he shrugged.

"I'm Lucrecia.  What's your name?"

"Vincent.  Vincent Valentine."

"It's a pleasure," she smiled.  "I'm a sophomore this year, how about you?"

"I thought you were my age!" he exclaimed, surprised.  Of course, Vincent just wasn't very good at guessing ages...  "I'm a senior."

"Maybe I'll see you around then, Vincent?"

"Hopefully," he smiled as the girl walked off.

            He was still smiling as he walked towards his dorm, unable to explain his strange happiness.

"You're practically floating," came a familiar voice.  Vincent turned around to see his band camp friend, roommate, and fellow senior Cid Highwind.  "What happened?"

"Nothing," he smiled pleasantly.

"Somebody give you an economy size box of Kudos or something?"

"Shut up," Vincent muttered, and Cid laughed.  Uncontrollably.  "Stop!" Vincent scowle,d and Cid just laughed harder until the point that Vincent mumbled something about Shera.  That shut Cid up and fast.  Vincent grinned.  Although he'd only spent a week with these people, he'd learned that they were predictable...and he was pretty good at making predictions, even if his age-guessing ability really did suck.

            Three girls sat in one of the rooms in the dorms.  One had blonde hair and green eyes, another had chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes, and the final was a black haired, brown-eyed ninja.

"It's just like band camp all over again," Shera laughed, smiling.  "Same roomies, even adjoining rooms..."

"Where's Aeris?" Yuffie asked.

"Maybe not here yet?  She does have a bit of a distance to travel," Tifa pointed out. 

"She will be here, though.  I saw her name under the senior class roll," Shera said.

"I saw 'CS' beside her name.  What's that mean?" Yuffie asked.

            The girls pondered it for a moment.

"Cloud Strife," Tifa said, and Shera giggled.

"We'll have to get her about that one later!" Shera grinned.

"I can't wait!" Yuffie smiled evilly.

            Aeris Gainsborough was one of the last of the students to arrive.  Her train had broke down and stopped, among other numerous problems, but she had finally arrived.  Somewhat frazzled, but she was there.  She walked over, distracted, to the huge class roll list.  She smiled, seeing how most of her band camp friends were there.  She caught a glance of her own name and paused.

"CS?" she questioned, but it didn't take her as long to figure it out.  "...Cloud Strife."

            She pulled a pencil out of her pocket and wrote 'AG' by Cloud's name under the junior list.  Cloud was a sweet kid...he reminded her a lot of Zack.  She shook her head.  Zack was in the past now, an elite member of SOLDIER that she'd never see again.  She pulled her stuff to the top floor, figuring she'd find Tifa up there.  They'd discussed where to room in a letter once, and that's where they said they'd try for.

"AERIS!"

            It wasn't Tifa that caught her, but Yuffie.

"C'mon, Aeris, we were just talking about you!"

            Aeris laughed and followed Yuffie to the room.  Nothing had changed.

a/n: not sure what Shera looked like...and since my disc 2 won't work I couldn't fly to Rocket Town to see!  XD  If it's me and I'll gladly concede defeat.  Recently I read a plot analysis to FF7...and I'm so confused that it's not funny XD  So if some of this is crazy-wrong...well...it is a humor fic, so I have a little freedom, right?  -  Aw, who cares...

Xifa


	3. Chapter XXIII: A New Chapter Begins

Chapter XXIII: A New Chapter Begins

"THERE you guys are!" Yuffie grinned, running into the huge commons area and instantly finding the four boys.  "HEY!"

"Hello," Sephiroth smiled, at Yuffie and the group with her--Tifa and Shera.

"Why's Vinny look so floaty-happy?" Yuffie asked, blinking at the dark-haired man.

"Ah, he's in love," Cid grinned evilly from across the room.

"I am NOT!" Vincent protested.  "I just met her!  I hardly even know her!"

"You're in denial," Sephiroth smiled lazily.

"I am not!"

            Sephiroth and Cid burst out laughing, and Vincent scowled.

"Where's Aeris?" Cloud couldn't stop himself from asking.

"In her room," Tifa answered.  "She wasn't feeling good and went to bed."

"I wanted to say 'hi'...which room are you guys in?"

"BOYS," Yuffie yelled in Cloud's ear, making him jump, "aren't allowed in girls' rooms," she finished quietly.  Tifa laughed.

"You'll just have to wait.  Poor you," Sephiroth laughed as well.

            Cloud glared at him, then shrugged.

"This all of us from band camp, then?" he asked.

"All but Nanaki, and he's around here somewhere...oh, and Barret.  He couldn't come.  Some anti-Shinra thingy," Cid answered, actually joining the group this time.

"Hi, Cid," Shera grinned.

"Shera," Cid nodded in return, blushing slightly under the laughing looks Sephiroth was giving him.

"Well, it's almost dinnertime," Yuffie pointed out.  "We'll wanna get walking if we wanna get there first and get the fresh stuff!" Yuffie beamed.

"What about Aeris?" Cloud asked.

"I'll go get her," Tifa said.  "Meetcha at the front door."

            The group waited for the two, but only Tifa returned.

"She told me to just bring her a sandwich.  I hope she's okay..." Tifa frowned.

            Even Yuffie looked serious, just for a moment.

"Not like there's anything we can do about it," she shrugged. 

"Guess we should just go eat," Cid shrugged, and the group walked towards the cafeteria.

a/n: I don't own anything! 

You know, I'm very fond of short chapters.  They're easy to read - And to write XD

Soooo…um…I just realized that there's a lot about FF7 I don't know…so this really doesn't relate much to the storyline of FF7 at all!  Well it does, but it doesn't…feels uneasy  How to put this…well…um…if you're reading deeply into this, don't.  It's just a humor fic with a little romance -  I just hope it's better than band camp….

Please stick with me!

Xifa


	4. Chapter XXIV: An Introduction to the Sta...

a/n: I hate this chapter...but...I guess it's kind of important...sighs  Skim through it fast and go to chapter five/twenty-five.  That one's better XD

no owning seven, no owning shrek...

Chapter XXIV: An Introduction to the Staff of SHS

"Welcome," President ShinRa stood up," to the first dinner ever at ShinRa High School!"

"Dude, Rufus...your dad runs this place?"

"Shove it."

"I'd now like to introduce the staff of SHS!" ShinRa said, smiling.

            Yuffie put her head in her hands and Tifa sighed.  Both hadn't eaten since breakfast and were ready for dinner, not meet-the-staff night.

"All math classes will be taught by Nida and Seifer--"

((I think they seem boring)) Shera scribbled on a piece of paper and slid it to CId.

"We have our sciences being taught by two teachers as well.  Life sciences, environmental sciences, and biologies will be taught by Beatrix, and physics, chemistries, and physical sciences will be with Adelbert Steiner--"

((Whoa, what's up with the armor?)) Cid scribbled back.

"Our language arts department consists of four teachers, Xu with english I and writing prep, Vivi on english II and reading skills, Garnet till Alexandros with english III and advanced reading and Laguna Loire on english IV and newspaper staff--"

((Look, Sephiroth, that guy's hair is almost as long as yours!))

((Not quite, Cloud.))

"History will be done by Quistis Trepe--"

((Oh GAWD, more musical theory!!))

"While psychology will be done by Irvine Kinnseas--"

((Sephiroth, they're really giving you a run for your money...))

((But mine's still longer, Cloud.))

"Dr. Kadowaki'll be our nurse--"

((Shrea, is she playing cards up there with Fujin?!))

((It looks that way, Tifa.))

"Our fine arts department consists of Commander Leonhart for band--"

((%($))

((Cid, don't be rude...))

"Rinoa Heartilly for choir--"

((I think that's Leonhart's friend...I saw 'em when Aeris and I went to the concert...))

"Zidane Tribal for drama--"

((As long as he doesn't have any lame drama jokes!! -))

((Too true, Tifa.))

"And Fujin for art--"

((She and Zidane...hehe...))

((Why's that funny, Yuffie?))

((...dunno...))

"Selphie Tilmitt for driver's ed--"

((She seems...hyper...))

"Zell Dincht with physical education--"

((Rumor has it he's teachin' kickboxing.))

((You'll do good at that, Tifa))

"And Brahne as principal and, er...detentionmaster..."

((DETENTIONMASTER?!?!))

((Yep, Yuffie, you're screwed.))

"And I, President sHinRa, will be your superintendent, even though I wont' be here that often.  And that's the staff."

            Scattered applause.  Yuffie was still staring at them as if they'd all sprouted shrek ears.

"Please proceed to the lunch line," President ShinRa sighed, and the students made a mad dash to the lunch line.  Apparently food meant more to the students than the staff.  President ShinRa turned around to gripe to the staff about it, but they'd ran for the lunch line as fast as the students had, the long procession of them lead by Zell, who was yelling 'hot dogs'!!

"As soon as I find the advisor that hired these goons, I am so gonna fire them," ShinRa scowled.

A/n: now don't review this horrid chapter and go straight to the next one, which is my favorite one so far XD


	5. Chapter XXV: Tifa's First Encounter With...

a/n: Am I doing the Shinra/ShinRa thing right?  I've seen it done both ways...how's the capitalization go again??

I don't own Final Fantasy, the story, the characters, or Blue's Clues.

Chapter XXV: Tifa's First Encounter with Rufus ShinRa

            Tifa stood in the lunch line waiting patiently for a salad when he first appeared.

"Hey, can I cut here?" he asked, shoving his heavily gelled hair out of his face and smiling slightly at her.  "Please?"

"Sure," Tifa smiled.  "I'm Tifa Lockheart.  How about you?"

"Rufus ShinRa," he said, nodding.  "My pleasure."

"So you're president ShinRa's son?"

"No, we're distant cousins," Rufus smiled sweetly.  Tifa frowned.

"But--"

"If you knew the answer, then why did you ask the question?" he slicked his hair back, taking the last salad and walking off.  Tifa fumed silently, grabbing a tray full of gross food for herself and an equally disgusting sandwich to take back to Aeris.  She plopped down across from Sephiroth, who'd been first in line and was sitting alone.

"Angry?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"have you met that Rufus ShinRa?" she seethed.

"Much to my own dismay," Sephiroth smiled grimly.

"What is UP with him?!"

"I dunno," Sephiroth smiled, slicking back his hair.

"You little..."

"What's up, guys?" Cloud plopped down beside Tifa.

"Tifa just met Rufus ShinRa," Sephiroth grinned.

"And were you..."  Cloud slicked his hair back.  "...charmed?"

"GUYS!!!"

"This food looks gross," Cid sat down and glared at his food, shoving his hair out of his eyes.

"CID!!!"  Tifa yelled, even though there was no way Cid had any idea what they were talking about.

"What's your problem?" Cid looked to Tifa.

"RUFUS," Tifa scowled.

"She's sounding like Fujin," Sephiroth whispered to Cloud, laughing.

            Cid laughed and gave his (colorful) opinion on Rufus.

"I'm glad we agree," Tifa scowled.

"Aw, c'mon, Tifa," Sephiroth patted her head cheerfully.  "Be happy.  No Elena this year!"

"Really?" Tifa asked happily.

"Really," Sephiroth confirmed.  "Great, yes?"

"I didn't notice she wasn't here," Cloud commented.

"Not like anyone misses her anyway," Cid snorted.          

            A moment of silence passed.  Sephiroth sighed and slicked back his hair.

            Tifa just glared at her friend, lost for words.

A/n: if you're slightly confused, try reading the prequel =)


End file.
